


Bound

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: A glimpse at their wedding.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2: Mating Ritual of Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.

Traditional Lasat wedding ceremonies were simple affairs. A rebel Lasat wedding was something less simple and more rag-tag. The complexity of it in no way meant that it was lavish. Let’s just say there were a lot of moving parts. Exploding paint fireworks, sure Sabine! Grumpy droids in the wedding party yes please or it will look like Kallus has no friends. However, the one strange part that Zeb would not budge on: plain clothes: Painfully plain, even in Kallus’s opinion, and he had worn an imperial uniform for most of his life.

Kallus smoothed out his pale tunic for the last time before stepping out onto the grassy hill that overlooks one of Lothal’s lakes. He tries his best not to fiddle with the sash around his waist as he makes his way through the crowd. Lasat ceremonies were conducted in the round. Zeb waits for him in the middle surrounded by their closest friends.

He and Zeb clasp arms and the ceremony can well and truly begin. The sashes around their waists are untied and passed through the hands of their families before being looped across both of their shoulders. They say their vows.

-

The next morning Zeb tears the two sashes from end to end before beginning to knot the pieces into a strong and intricate cord.

“Here,” He says. “Hold this, pull it tight.”

Kallus obeys and and anchors the cloth as Zeb works. They sit cross legged facing each other. Watching Zeb is like a gift and Kallus breathes deeply as he finds the rhythm of the work. His eyes drift closed, they really hadn’t gotten much sleep. Zeb takes the opportunity to take a quick nip to his chin and corrects Kallus posture to apply more tension to the cord.

“May the Ashla always pull me home to you,” Zeb says. Kallus responds by yanking the cord so that Zeb pitches forward into his arms.

“I don’t intend to ever be far.”


End file.
